Future Revelations
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: In which TYL!Tsuna is cockblocked via time travel. Enma/Tsuna and implied Enma/Hibari/Tsuna.


Summary: In which TYL!Tsuna is cockblocked via time travel. Enma/Tsuna and implied Enma/Hibari/Tsuna.

 **Warnings: Suggestive themes, The Broad, Slight Discussion of Mpreg At The End, Shameless Self-Indulgence (which fic of mine isn't such at this point?).**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

.

It was a month after the Ring Battles that Tsuna was first hit with Lambo's bazooka.

Reborn observed the smoke with a neutral expression; he didn't know what would show from behind the smoke. Would he see his student healthy and alive? Would he see his student dead? Would he see his student broken? Or would he see him free and happy?

A groan came from within the smoke, "Oh, come _on_. Out of all the things spontaneous time travel could have done to me, _cockblocking_ me is what happens?!"

Reborn raised an eyebrow at that, impressed, he never expected Dame-Tsuna to grow a spine to profess romantic interest, let alone have a sex life. Color him impressed.

The smoke dissipated, showing future Tsuna, with mussed, long hair and ruffled clothes.

A quick one-over told Reborn that the bazooka interrupted before Tsuna could get into the more interesting part.

"Well, at least you survived."

Tsuna looked at him and rolled his eyes ( _rolled! His! Eyes!_ ), "Well, it was either survive, or die and have you resurrect me to kill me again for letting myself get killed."

Reborn cocked his gun; _someone_ grew snarky.

.

 _Ten years into the future…_

.

Within the smoke, Tsuna braced himself for the worst; his future self could have been involved in the most terrifying of situations, and Tsuna was about to land right in the middle of it.

(Heck, his future self could be _dead_ and Tsuna could just as well find himself in a freaking _coffin_.)

To his surprise, he landed on something soft.

There was a sound of someone coughing.

Tsuna blinked in shock and attempted to peer through the smoke at the source of the coughing.

It took few seconds for the smoke to disappear and show a tall man with messy red hair and broad shoulders, heading towards one of the chairs in the room, his coughs subsiding.

Tsuna observed the man who stared right back at him with an amused curve of his lips and hidden laughter in his red eyes with unique pupils (the pupils looked like compass markings, which, _what?_ ).

Tsuna wondered what amused the other man so, as the other man smoothed his rumpled clothes; just what was Tsuna's future self doing with this man?

Tsuna looked around the room he was in, noticing that he was in a bedroom of some sort, and sitting on the bed.

Wait, bedroom? And the man's clothes were rumpled and his hair was a mess. There was only one conclusion.

Tsuna squeaked, mortified, his face cycling through multiple shades of red until he settled on a particularly violent shade (his face probably matched the other man's hair color. And oh god, the other man!).

A chuckle caused Tsuna's head to snap towards the other occupant of the room.

"Hello there, mini-Tsuna," The man said fondly.

"H-hello? Wh-Who are you?"

The man eyed Tsuna intensely, as if weighing his options, "I don't think I'm comfortable with giving you my name."

"O-oh?"

"Yes. I'm not sure if it's safe yet for you to meet my younger self after you return."

"How sure are you that I'll meet your younger self once I get back?"

"Reborn." The man deadpanned. And, okay, he was right; Reborn would immediately grill Tsuna for details after he returned and if Tsuna knew the man's name, Reborn would definitely go searching for him.

"A-and what was my future self doing?"

The other man raised an eyebrow and gestured around the room, "What do you think your future self was doing?"

Tsuna's blush intensified. He walked into that one, but he hoped he had misread the situation. Apparently not.

"I kind of wonder what you would have done if Kyoya was here too."

"Kyoya?" Tsuna choked on the dread he felt, "As in _Hibari-san?!_ "

"The one and only."

First this man and then Hibari-san? Was his future self crazy or something?

"Looks like your five minutes are up."

"Eh?! EH?!"

Smoke exploded around him.

.

 _Present…_

.

Tsuna fell to the ground, wincing at the hard impact on his rear.

"Dame-Tsuna."

"H-hieee! Reborn? What happened?"

Reborn's fedora shadowed his eyes. Coupled with the ominous aura around him, and Tsuna knew he was in for Torture and Suffering before bed.

"We have a sass bone to grow in your body."

"What…?"

.

 _Ten years into the future…_

.

The moment the smoke around Tsuna nearly dissipated completely, Enma was there, arms wrapped around him and staring intensely into his eyes.

A pleasant shiver ran down Tsuna's spine; he knew that look.

Enma hummed, "Your younger self was cute."

"Oh? Should I worry?"

Enma merely cocked his head to the side, causing his bangs to fall into his eyes. Tsuna stared at him through half-lidded eyes.

"No. Do you think our babies would be just as cute as you were?"

Tsuna huffed in amusement and tugged Enma closer, "Less talking about babies and more working on making babies."

.

End.


End file.
